Your Heart Beats
by Yakuha Adagaki
Summary: Namanya Kanzaki Yukiko, seorang siswi SMA Kunugigaoka yang menyembunyikan rahasianya dibalik sikap tenangnya dan kecerdasannya. Rahasia yang terus menghitung mundur umurnya. Namun, seorang Isogai Yuuma berhasil mengetahui rahasianya secara tidak sengaja, tetapi Isogai bertekad untuk membuat Kanzaki bahagia sebelum umurnya habis karena Isogai tahu,mereka memiliki rahasia yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

Your Heart Beats

By Yakuha Adagaki

.

Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matsui

Warn : Typo, OOC

.

PROLOG

(07:34)

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kali kami masuk di SMA baru kami, SMA Kunugigaoka. Wajar saja jika saat ini keadaan sekolah sedang sangat ramai.

Saat memasuki lingkungan sekolah, aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Mataku berkeliling. Mengenali tempat ini satu persatu. Menatap murid-murid lainnya yang berpapasan denganku.

"Yo, Isogai! Kau masuk SMA sini juga?" seseorang menepuk pundakku tiba-tiba, sehingga membuatku kaget.

"Maehara Hiroto! Bisakah kau tidak usah mengagetkanku?!" bentakku kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundakku barusan.

"Hahaha, maaf.. Habisnya tatapanmu mengerikan sih! Kayak mau mencari mangsa gitu!" pemuda bersurai pirang matahari didepanku-Maehara Hiroto-tertawa.

Aku cemberut. Kenapa harus satu sekolah lagi?! Apa karena teman sejak kecil, kami harus satu sekolah sejak TK?

Dasar Maehara!

"Kuharap aku menemukan gadis manis tsundere berkuncir dua yang bisa kupacari disini~" Maehara nyengir.

"Nggak ada gadis yang mau dengan lelaki pemalas sepertimu." aku memukul kepalanya dengan tasku.

"Aww! Siapa tahu ada kan? Kan masih kemungkinan~" dia mengelus kepalanya.

Gerbang sekolah masih lumayan ramai. Kami harus berdesak-desakan agar bisa terus berjalan. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriaknya.

Aku berhenti saat mendengar teriakan itu, dan melihat ke sekitarku. Kemudian tampaklah di bawahku, seorang gadis jatuh tersungkur dan ia hampir terinjak-injak orang lain.

Spontan, aku langsung menarik tangannya agar berdiri, dan menariknya keluar dari gerombolan orang. Dan setelah ia berhasil keluar, ia sepertinya masih shock. Dia masih menatap gerombolan orang yang berdesak-desakan.

"A-ano..." aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku menabrakmu.."

Dia tampak terkejut, kemudian berbalik dan menatapku, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih telah menolongku tadi ya? Kalau tidak, mungkin aku telah terinjak-injak."

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dan ia sepertinya menyadarinya.

"Ah ya, namaku Yukiko Kanzaki. Dan namamu?" dia menyalami tanganku.

"A-ah, namaku Isogai Yuuma... Salam kenal." jawabku gugup.

"Yuuma-kun, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" dia kembali tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali melangkah. "Sampai nanti, Kuroha-kun!"

Aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan, dan membalas ucapannya, "Sampai nanti..."

Dan perlahan, gadis bersurai hitam itu hilang dari pandanganku...,

Saat itulah aku merasakannya..,

Senyumannya manis sekali...

Tanpa kusadari, aku ikut tersenyum...

Kenapa ya? Apa karena senyumannya itu?

-Prolog End-

.

.

A/N : Yoo Minna! Ini cerita pertama Yakuha! Semoga suka ya!

Maaf kalau prolognya pendek... Tapi... Chapter berikutnya Yakuha usahakan seru deh! :D

.

Mohon kritik dan saramnya, juga direview ya, Minna!

Yakuha akan update ceritanya kalau Yakuha nggak sibuk ^^

Arigato!

-Yakuha Adagaki-


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Heart Beats (Chapter 1)**

 **By Yakuha Adagaki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matsui

 **Warn :** Typo, OOC

.

Chapter 1

KELAS BARU

.

(08:10)

Aku menatap kelas yang ada di depanku dengan daftar nama siswa ditempel di depan pintunya. Banyak siswa yang tidak kukenali, dari daftar nama-namanya. Hanya sedikit yang kukenali...

Tunggu...

Ini serius kan?!

Ada lulusan SMP Kunugigaoka juga!

'Akabane Karma'

'Maehara Hiroto'

'Yuuma Isogai'

Dan-

'Yukiko Kanzaki'

Yukiko-san masuk kelas ini juga!?

Aku meras beruntung masuk kelas ini, walaupun harus sekelas lagi dengan Maehara!

"Isogai, kau masuk kelas ini?" tanya Maehara di belakangku.

"Y-yah, begitulah." jawabku.

"Kita sekelas lagi!" Maehara menepuk-nepuk pundakku, "bagus kan?"

Aku sweatdrop. Memang sih, tadi ada nama Maehara di daftar nama siswa kelas ini...

Tapi sudahlah! Yang penting sekelas dengan Yukiko-san...!

"Ya sudahlah, ayo masuk."

Aku memasuki kelas sambil menatap murid-murid lain. Termasuk-

"Yoo, Isogai, Maehara. Kau disini juga?"

-seorang Karma Akabane duduk di bangku paling depan dan menyapa kami berdua.

"Begitulah! Aku sekelas lagi dengan Isogai!" Maehara menepuk pundakku.

"Hee... Menarik juga..," Karma menajamkan tatapannya dan menatap Maehara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Maehara sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Tidak ada~" Karma tersenyum jahil.

"Ya sudahlah, cepat duduk di bangku. Ayo, Isogai." Maehara menarik tanganku.

"E-eh? Baiklah..." aku mengikuti Isogai.

Saat aku lewat, seseorang menarik perhatianku...

Sang gadis bersurai hitam duduk di dekat jendela, dan sedang menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

'Y-Yukiko-san?'

"Eh? Isogai?" Maehara menatapku. "Kau menatap gadis itu?"

"E-eh? T-tidak kok!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Gawat, sepertinya Yukiko-san mendengarnya! Dia menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap kami!

"Eh? Yuuma-san? Hehe, ohayou... Kita sekelas ya?" dia tersenyum.

'U-uwaaahhhh! Dia tersenyum padaku?!' gawat! Pikiranku mulai kacau!

"Mau duduk di sebelahku? Masih kosong kok, biar temanmu bisa duduk di sebelahmu.. Ng.." dia menatap Maehara bingung sambil menunjuk kursi disebelahnya.

"Namaku Maehara Hiroto." Maehara tersenyum.

"Ah ya, Hiroto-san. Kau bisa duduk disamping Yuuma-san." Yukiko tersenyum lagi.

"Terimakasih tawarannya, kami akan duduk disitu." Maehara tersenyum lagi.

Saat menaruh tas di kursi yang ditunjuk Yukiko-san tadi, rasanya aku deg-degan.

Gawat... Kalau begini, umurku bisa berkurang banyak... Berhentilah deg-degan...

"Ada apa, Isogai?" Maehara menatapku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok..." aku menggelengkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid berlari masuk.

"Sensei datang! Kelasnya akan segera dimulai!"

Dan seorang pria masuk ke kelas kami. Itukah gurunya?

"Ohayou gozaimasu,"

"Ohayou, sensei!"

Saat ia masuk, terdengar suara jeritan para gadis, kecuali Yukiko-san.

Aku menatap guru itu.

Eh?! Dia lagi?!

"Hei, Isogai! Jangan melamun! Perhatikan Sensei!" Maehara berbisik.

"E-eh? Ya!" aku langsung tersadar lagi.

"Nama sensei adalah Karasuma Tadaomi."

Karasuma-sensei?!

"Entah kenapa rasanya kelas ini terasa seperti 3-E lagi..." Maehara menatap Karasuma-sensei.

"Kau benar, Maehara..." aku menatap Karasuma-sensei dengan tatapan 'kenapa-dia-lagi'.

Aku menghela napas.

Tetapi kelas ini lumayan tenang...

Tidak seperti 3-E yang setiap paginya selalu terdengar suara senjata.. Hahaha...

.

Semoga tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi selama masa SMA-ku...

Kami sama, kumohon, untuk kali ini saja!

Biarkan aku hidup dan bersenang-senang selama masa SMA ini...

.

Chapter 1 End

.

A/N : Konnichiwa!

Yakuha update lagi... Terimakasih untuk Yakune Fujinomiya atas reviewnya yang membuat saya bahagia (?)

Yakuha akan lebih berusaha untuk chapter,2-nya... Apa rahasianya mulai kelihatan?

Hehehe...

Mohon reviewnya, Minna! Agar Yakuha bisa lebih baik lagi^^

Arigato!

-Yakuha Adagaki


End file.
